Tusiko Solis
Tusiko Solis is an extremely talented shinobi, born in Konoha. He moved to Komagakure at the age of 13 and was put onto the Komakage's team. He is the lost brother of Tyler Solis and Henriko Solis. He has been shown to be extremely peaceful and loving to all he meets. Although deadly when needed. __TOC__ Appearance Tusiko is a muscular ninja, who is very peaceful and loving. He wears a muscle shirt which is kept together by a zipper. On his left arm he wears a long leather arm protector that goes from his shoulder to his wrist. He also has a steel shoulder guard on his left shoulder which protects his soft spot from when he was injured as a child. He has spiky blonde hair, although it is brown in the manga. Even though his face usually shows that he is upset or troubled by something, he is not. It is his natural facial expression. On both his right and left wrists he has leather gloves that go up to mid-forearm length. He also wears a religious necklace, its a long, thin, silver chain with a custom cross pendant on it. It is a symbol for his Clan's Red Lightning jutsu's. Personality While usually having a troubled or upsetting look on his face, he isnt upset or troubled at all. He is very peaceful and loving towards his family, friends, and fellow ninja. His master and teacher, Isamu Hyuga taught him that the best attitudes in life come from deep within the heart. He has also shown to be quite flirtacious towards some of the women he meets, usually ending up in him getting shot down. Although he hs a relationship with Tifa Akiro so it seems his methods work somewhat. He has been shown to be respectful to his opponents, often giving them plause and never killing them, unless absolutely needed. Background As a child, he was carefree and didn't want to fight anyone. He would just sleep or relax all day. He eventually grew out of that when he discovered how to master the Red Lightning (Tlhbba). He knew that using this power and fully mastering it, he could fight and train to help others. He trained for years and years, eventually learning most of the techniques by the time he was 5. He graduated from the Academy at the top of his class due to his knowledge or ninjutsu already. He was the first amongst his peers to graduate to chunin when he was nine. He was extremely talented for his age, becoming a jonin at age 13. When he was 14, he became an ANBU. At 15 he was an Elite ANBU, specializing in missions that most ANBU cant go on. Like undercover missions, or infiltration. Abilities Tusiko's abilities have undoubtedly been praised by many ninja. Including the likes of Kakashi Hakate and Isamu Hyuga. His manipulation of the Red Lightning (Tlhbba) is unmatched within his clan. He also has great sword fighting abilities with his Crackling Sword, able to withstand attacks from Killer Bee, although had to escape when B reached his full-tails form. Red Lightning The Red Lightning is a kekkei genkai that was created by his clan. Although not all people are able to master it. His brothers Tyler Solis and Henriko Solis are able to use it but would rather not. Tusiko has completely mastered it and has used it to overpower Darui's Black Lightning techniques. When first training with the Red Lightning, he burned and hurt himself countless of times due to the dangerousness of these techniques. Yet, he still didn't stop training although other people would have stopped by then. Once he mastered it, he used it in a way that could make it more powerful. His Currenting Lightning has broken through sand prisons and earth prisons. While most lightning techniques would be useless against earth jutsu, this is not. Kenjutsu His kenjutsu has shown to be on par with some of the greatest swordsmen. Having shown to take on two of the seven deadly swordsmen, he is truely great. His sword, the Crackling Sword, is very powerful. It has cut in half regular katanas with ease and he is able to transfer his Red Lightning into it, making it twice as deadly. He is very fast using it, despite its bulkyness. He trained in a way that makes him light on his feet like a dancer, but powerful strikes like a samurai. This way of fighting has no name, so it is known by other ninjas as 'The Graceful Swing'. Stats